Center Stage
by purplefire13
Summary: Virginia changed, Virginia has new powers, she isn't who she thinks she is, and she's got a stalker! DGH triangle! revie please...
1. HOT summer

Center Stage  
  
Chapter 1: HOT summer  
  
Virginia Weasley had loads of fun over the summer holidays. Her father got promoted to Ministry of Magic. Now they've got a lot of money for all of them, a new home, new clothes and a whole lot of other things. They've moved to a new home, 'The Weasley Manor.' Rather odd to hear though, 'Weasley Manor'? Of course, they are very wealthy now, they might be as wealthy as the Malfoys, but Virginia still misses the Burrow more than anything. Things have changed so much.  
  
She changed as well as well. She no longer had the Weasley red hair, but a rich auburn color that reached up to the small of her back. She had the right curves at the right places and had grown up to 5'8". Virginia changed her personality too. She no longer is the shy, sweet and innocent Ginny, but a more powerful, toxic and dangerous Vin. Her eyes are like wood on fire that seems to have the ability to burn anything and anyone on her path, ready to pounce and attack.  
  
Her parents gave her the privilege to go to the United States, in Los Angeles, to take up various summer workshops. She took up modern jazz dancing, defense training, theater workshop and voice, guitar and drum lessons.  
  
The favorite workshop she took is modern jazz. Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted to be a ballet dancer. Her parents want her to be happy so she got to attend ballet. She had to quit at her 3rd year of point shoes. She still dances but in secret and self training. Now that she had her chance to dance professionally again, she took the opportunity and trained harder and harder, and participated properly in rehearsals, until she became the top of her class in a month.  
  
Next was the defense training. She was sick and tired of his parents and brothers fending for her and handling her problems because they think she can't handle it by herself. Now she wanted to be able to defend herself and not let her brothers to do it for her. She fought harder and stronger everyday she attended that class.  
  
She really liked acting and because of her theater workshop and talents, she was chosen to be a teen model in one of the most popular teen witch designer clothes, Ozone Fire, and a couple of muggle teen clothes like Purple Goddess, Static Goth, Black Lock, American Blvd. and a lot of other designer clothes. And for prize, except for her salary, she got all the clothes and merchandises she modeled for free.  
  
Her voice, guitar and drum lessons are doing well. She wants to learn all these so she can create a band, which she already has, the Blackmail, for extra. She likes singing. When she has problems she would run to the middle of the forest, sing her heart out and dance in front of a roaring fire under the silver moon. She feels as though she is free from all her pressure and that there was something that she has to know but she doesn't know what it is. Sounds pathetic and weird, but she feels better afterwards.  
  
Even with the busy schedule, she still had time to meet new people and make new friends like her best friends Morgan who is a bass player like her and John who is the drummer. They're still looking for 2 other people to join in the band. John was able to teach her how to surf, she and Morgan would always sunbathe when the y have nothing to do and nowhere to go, and Vin now has a tan from all the time they spend in the beach when she didn't have any classes, and she would go to parties, discos and clubs at night.  
  
Now it's her last night in L.A. She has to go back to England to spend the last 3 days at her parents' before going back to Hogwarts. Of course, she was excited to go back to Hogwarts and to her home, but she's really gonna miss L.A. and the people she's gonna leave behind. Like Morgan and John.  
  
"Oh Vin! I'm really, really, really, really gonna miss you!" Morgan hugged her tightly when they reached the airport the next day.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna miss ya too! I had the most amazing summer, ever! And I'm glad I met you guys!" Vin replied as she hugged her best friend back.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget me!" John called out from behind them, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
"Oh don't worry John! I won't forget you! I'm gonna miss you too! Don't worry guys! I'm not going to forget y'all! I'm gonna owl you! Take care of the band for me okay. Look for another bass player."  
  
"Okay Vin. We'll practice Sean. He's a really good guitar player and at the same time we'll look for another bass player. And you if dare to forget about owling us, I'm gonna fly to your country and hunt you down myself!" John said determinedly and the girls have to laugh at his determination.  
  
"Whatever, John. Okay guys. I've gotta go. My plane's boarding in a minute. Bye!" Vin turned her back at them to show her ticket and passport to the clerk to check in.  
  
"Bye Vin." John and Morgan said in unison. Morgan looked down at her feet. As if reading her thoughts, Vin looked back at them again and said, "Don't worry! I'll be back next summer!"  
  
"Guess you're right. See ya." Morgan cheered up a bit.  
  
"Bye." Vin joined the rest of the passengers to board in the plane. 


	2. Hi, I'm Virginia!

Center Stage  
  
Chapter 2: Hi, I'm Virginia  
  
Vin was really excited to go home. She wanted to show everyone the real her. She was about to snooze again when the plane jerked to a halt. 'Ooh...smooth landing...' she thought sarcastically.  
  
She had to take a cab to the train station. Then there she would take the train to King's Cross where her family and probably Harry and Hermione would pick her up.  
  
She reached the station and she looked for an empty compartment in the back of the train. She was tired so she slept until she finally reached King's Cross. She was finally getting a bit nervous, but she found her composure right away. Remembering that she was not Ginny anymore but Virginia.  
  
The train stopped and she went looking for her luggage, and went to get a trolley to put all her stuff in then she went to look for the Weasleys. She didn't have to search so for when she heard the familiar whining of Ron.  
  
"But Charlie! I'm hungry! When is Gin going to arrive?!" Ron whined while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Ron, you just had 3 corndogs and 2 large sodas! And you're still hungry?! I honestly think you have a bottomless pit as a stomach." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glaring at her blushing boyfriend. Harry just stood there stifling a laugh and looking around trying to look for Virginia. Of course he thinks she's still the small and lost Ginny. But he's definitely wrong.  
  
"Alright Ron! I'll buy you something to eat! Now stop whining, you look like a dog in distress! Hermione take over please; watch over these 2 goons for me." Charlie finally spoke in his deep voice. "Honestly, Ron! You are such a git."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sure Charlie. Ron, shut up!"  
  
"Thanks, Mione" so he left for one of the hotdog stands behind.  
  
"You are such a git, you know that Ron!" Hermione sighed.  
  
"What did I do now?!" He asked defensively.  
  
Now it's Vin's time to action. 'Mwahaha! This would be very interesting!' She jerked forward her cart towards Harry who separated from the fighting couple. He looked over her and smiled slyly and returned to search for what he thought she was. 'This is really fun.' Vin tries to control her control her laughter.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called out to Harry, who looked at her and smiled. A girl about his age (what he thinks!) went closer to him. She was about 5'8", with long auburn colored hair with black, purple and silver highlights and her eyes look like fire. She was wearing a black jacket over a black raiser- back top with words saying, "Flammable" and low rise denim flares with fires on the bottoms. And she wore her favorite black, leather combat boots. 'She's looking HOT!' Harry thought, can't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yeah, hi. Sorry but you look really familiar. Did we meet somewhere? I can't make it out."  
  
"Oh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He put his hand forward to shake hands with her, and she accepted it.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Virginia!" 'God! Harry grew tall, I noticed!' she thought, looking up at him. He looked back at her.  
  
"Oh, and you look familiar too." 'Holy shit, he is totally clueless!'  
  
"Really?" Vin noticed that he was still holding her hand, "Harry you can let go of my hand now." 'Oh my god! He is such a horn dog!'  
  
"Oh right! Sorry!" Harry blushed and let go of her hand.  
  
"Thanks, ummm...can you help me find someone?"  
  
"Sure. Who are you looking for?"  
  
"The Weasleys."  
  
"The Weasleys?! Why are you looking for the Weasleys?"  
  
"Oh, I just need to find them."  
  
"Okay. Here's one...Ron!" he called for Ron who was now wolfing down a poor hotdog.  
  
"Wha-GINNY!!!"  
  
A/N* sorry if it's really short! I'll make up! 


	3. Please Read!

A/N : I apologies for my "bad" writing. Although, my "anonymous" reviewer, be shut up and wait for the story to go on! Anyway, here's a summery or something of the character:  
  
Virginia she changed, she's rockstar, in a band, she's a babe  
(my dude friends' opinions), she has powers that Voldemort  
wants, she likes Draco Malfoy, and she's a bitch.  
  
Draco he like big bikes, he doesn't sleek his hair back anymore,  
he likes wearing all black, he doesn't dislike muggles, he's  
cute...  
  
Potter he likes Virginia even though she's over him, he is  
stalking someone, he's a perv, the boy who lived (duh),  
and...Harry Potter...  
  
Morgan Vin's best friend, bass player like Vin in the banc,  
she looks like a Greek goddess.  
  
John he is Pyro (actually this is a cross between Xmen and  
Harry Potter), he's kinda evil, he's the drummer, he's popular,  
he's hot...literally speaking...  
  
David mysterious dude in later on chapters, from Vin's past,  
present and future, her protector...like a white lighter in  
Charmed, David died for Vin.  
  
I am sorry for my opinion of the character. I don't own Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling but I own David, John, Morgan, and the original character's new attitudes. 


End file.
